The Biostatistics Core Facility for the Oral Cancer Research Center will provide services and collaboration to all investigators. This will enhance each project, better ensure the most effective design of studies, prospective data collection on all eligible patients, computer data base management and use of statistical methods for integration and analyses of data. The Core will: 1) provide the statistical design of all projects, 2) provide prospective data collection and data entry for all identified patients with histologically confirmed squamous cell carcinoma of the oral cavity and pharynx, and quality assurance of data, 3) provide a coordinated computer database management system to obtain and integrate data from all projects and cores, 4) provide biostatistical analyses of hypotheses, 5) work collaboratively with investigators to develop and prioritize multivariate, across project analyses, and 6) to develop and adapt statistical methods for analyses of multiple biologic markers in aggressive vs. non-aggressive skin cancer research.